The Ultimate Mello Makeover
by 6 cats in the bag
Summary: Matt and Mello are bored one day... until Matt decides to put sleeping pills in Mello's drink and give him a complete makeover! MattxMello


__**A/N: I had so much fun writing this, I swear. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**As soon as I got this idea, I plopped my butt down and got straight to work! :3 Please enjoy. Oh, yes, and review too! I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic. **

**PS: If you aren't a Yaoi fan, then I suggest you don't read this, unless you want to. **

**Thank you :3 **

* * *

_~The Ultimate Mello Makeover~_

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Mello and Matt were inside their house, lazily lying on the couch. Mello sipped a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows (even though it wasn't even cold outside or inside the house) while Matt sank into cushions, flipping through TV channels. _Click, click _the button went as Matt pressed his fingers against it. They soon ached after endless channel-searching.

Matt let a great sigh escape his lips. He was so bored, it wasn't even funny. It was Saturday, but there was nothing to do. He turned his head to glance at Mello. The blonde looked as bored as he felt. He watched him swirl the marshmallows around with a spoon, silence hanging in the air like humid fog, and stare at the chocolate-y brew with droopy eyes.

Just then, Mello squirmed briefly and shattered the silence by announcing that he had to use the bathroom.

When he left, Matt threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, groaning loudly. The boredom was eating at his insides; it was squirming and crawling in his stomach like a bunch of tapeworms.

But then, a lightbulb flickered on in Matt's head.

He had an idea.

An idea so abnormally humorous and amusing that he had a hard time trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Matt got up, groaning in the process because he had been sitting on the couch for the longest time, and tottered over to the medicine cabinet. Snickering, he opened it and closed his hand around the sleeping pills. He brought them out and walked back over to the coffee table, where Mello left his hot chocolate. Steam still rose from it and tickled Matt's nose. Matt unscrewed the lid and plopped a couple pills into the drink.

Then, he heard the bathroom door squeak open (they should really put some oil on the hinges) and he darted back to the cupboard, chucked the bottle back in and threw himself into the couch, sinking into the velvety cushions.

Mello appeared back in the room. He swiped the cup off the table and began chugging it, just givin' 'er. Matt doubted he could probably feel the sleeping pills slip down his throat. Mello set the cup down with an echoing _chink _and let a big _ahh... _come out of his mouth. Matt covered his mouth with his hand so he could keep himself from laughing.

A few minutes later, Mello's eyes began to droop and flutter. Matt's eagerness grew as Mello quietly slipped into an unconscious state of sleep. When he was finally out like a light, Matt grabbed his legs and carefully dragged him into the bathroom...

_~An Hour Later~_

Mello's eyelids slowly opened, waking up from his deep sleep. He yawned. Then, he realized that he wasn't in his bed or the couch. He rubbed the crust and sleep from his eyes and steadily sat up. He looked all around the room, realizing that he had been sleeping on the cold, hard marble floor of the bathroom.

_Since when...? _

Another thing he realized: he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

Mello sat there for a minute, dazed and confused. Then he stood up, swaying for a second. His feet ached. He glanced down and realized that he wasn't wearing his own shoes either. On his feet were shiny black high heels with straps.

_What the hell? _

When he took a couple steps, the shoes make a loud, chinking sound on the marble. He clenched his teeth and swivelled around to look at himself in the mirror.

_HOLY SHIT! _

Mello _definitely _wasn't wearing his own clothes. Although he did recognize them for some reason and wondered how in the sweet mother of Jesus those clothes were on his body.

He wore a black choker around his neck with a silver cross hanging from it, a black, strapless corset top, fishnet gloves, a large belt that rested on his hips that held up a frilly onyx mini-skirt that just managed to cover the most of his butt, and long black and white striped leggings that slipped into those dolly shoes. He also had a myriad of bracelets on his wrists. He looked like the top model for Gothic Lolita magazines. Mello was engulfed in flames of shock and horror.

Then he glanced up at his face. First off, he had his long hair in blonde pigtails. He shivered and scratched at his hair. Man, those rubber bands itched. And much to his horror as he studied his face, he took a couple of clumsy (mostly due to the shoes) steps back.

He was wearing makeup.

_Makeup. _

He had never worn makeup in his life, even though Linda had once begged him back at Wammy's House to let her put some of it on him. Of course, he had refused angrily and Linda received a large bruise on her face from the hot-head. He really wasn't afraid to mess with girls.

His eyes were covered with mascara and dark eyeshadow. His lips were a bright shade of red and his cheeks were rosy pink. Mello snarled, and he swore he saw steam coming from his own ears.

Furious, he raged, "_MATT!_"

Mello stomped out of the bathroom, completely infuriated. He knew the redhead did this, probably just to relieve his boredom.

But Mello didn't like this.

No, he didn't like this _one bit. _

He stormed up to Matt, who was having a laugh attack on the couch. Then, Mello grabbed the collar of his striped shirt and pulled him roughly to his face, their noses gently brushing against each other's. Matt stopped laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING TO DO ME?" Mello screamed at him. He demanded answers.

"I just wanted to have some fun, Mels. Humor me, here." Matt responded. He seemed strangely calm for the most part. That made Mello angrier than he already was.

"'_Fun'? _Is this what you call _fun _and _humorous? _WELL I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

Mello threw the redhead back into the cushions. He crossed his arms and stared daggers at Matt.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" Mello fumed.

"I wasn't trying to, Mels, I swear..." There was a hint of a giggle in Matt's voice.

"That's not good enough!"

Without answering, Matt slowly got up and tiptoed over to the iPod docking station. Mello didn't try to lunge at the redhead; his feet were killing him.

Matt smirked and chose a song, clicked _Play _and looked over at Mello with an evil smile as the music started to blow from the speakers.

Mello froze.

He recognized that song.

It was the song he always danced to and couldn't stop or control himself. At all.

"Yeah, you know this song, huh? Doncha?" Matt said, grinning again.

"_I see you over there so hypnotic." _the music blared.

Mello twitched.

"_Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body." _

Mello's feet started to move and his hips started to sway.

"_I'll getcha like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby."_

"Dammit, no!" Mello growled.

"You can barely control yourself, can you?" Matt smirked.

"_Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby." _

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mello whined as he tried to control his swaying hips and dancing feet.

"_Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted." _

_"Gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked." _

Mello winced as he started to dance to the beat. His slender hips and body were swaying faster now.

"_I'll getcha like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby." _

"_Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby." _

Mello was sweating with embarrassment and anger. He wondered how stupid he looked in girly clothes while dancing seductively to a song he always danced to. When Matt wasn't around, that is.

"_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it." _

_"But you're so magnetic, magnetic."_

_"Got one life, just live it, just live it." _

_"Now relax and get on your back." _

As the song went on, Mello danced under the curious and watchful eyes of Matt. The Gothic-clad blonde danced more seductively than ever, resulting in running his own hands down his almost-bare legs and slapping the ground once or twice. Mello didn't know why or how he was doing this, he just knew that now Matt knew he would always dance to this song in his room. Wearing his chocolate-printed boxers. How embarrassing.

Matt laughed uncontrollably and pounded the cushions with his fist. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Mello blushed.

When the song finally ended after seven years (that's what it felt like for Mello) he fell to the floor, panting and cursing. His feet were hurting excruciatingly now, like knives were stabbing into his flesh. He ripped the shoes off and beaned one at Matt (it ended up hitting him in the crotch. Ow.) and chucked the other in a random direction. It crashed through the window and landed in the backyard.

Mello was _pissed. _

He got up and just stood there like a statue, directing a fiery glare at Matt.

"Those were some sexy moves, Mello," he said.

Was that all he could say? Mello was staring daggers, and all he could do was say something like that?

He fought the urge to punch him right in the jaw.

Matt walked up to him and (much to Mello's surprise) stroked the blonde's leg. He ran his fingers all the way up the exposed skin until he reached underneath the skirt.

"Hey!" Mello squealed, smacking his hand away. His cheeks grew warm with blush.

Matt chuckled and pressed himself closer to him until their lips were inches apart. He stared at those cherry-red lips until he could take it no longer. Their lips connected within seconds.

Mello's eyes widened. "_Mmf!" _For some reason, he couldn't push him away. He rested his hands on the redhead's chest, but didn't push him at all. He closed his eyes as Matt touched his face. His lips pressed more firmly against Mello's, forcing them to part so there was enough room for his tongue. He poked it inside Mello's mouth and twined it with his.

What is Matt doing? Furthermore, _why _was he doing this?

Mello let a moan escape. He didn't mean to, it was just his reflexes. He pressed against Matt more, breathing in his scent and swiping his tongue across the roof of the redhead's mouth.

Mello kind of likes this.

They pulled away from eachother, looking directly into eachother's eyes. Matt ducked his head and trailed kisses up the other man's neck. Mello moaned again. He ran his hands through beautiful crimson hair. Matt dragged his lips gingerly across the blonde's jawline, mouth, nose, eyelids, cheekbones. Mello felt chills rush up his spine and he shivered. Matt kissed his lips again and brushed them across his lower lip, which caused Mello to shiver with pleasure. Matt reclined his head so their cheeks touched and tenderly fluttered his eyelashes against Mello's. Mello smiled and nibbled Matt's earlobe lightly. Matt wrapped an arm around his waist and set his mouth next to Mello's ear. His warm breath made Mello shiver again and his ear tingled.

"This was actually a very fun day, huh, Mels," Matt whispered into his ear.

"... I guess it was, Matty."

Mello pulled away so he could look the redhead straight in the eyes. "But do you think I could take these clothes off now? They kind of... itch."

Matt laughed softly. "Sure," he said with a smile.


End file.
